Sweet Kisses
by Fused-Chappy
Summary: Light has always wondered if L eats anything other than sweets. Full of fluff. OOC for blushing Light and squealing L.


**_Hellooo ~_**

**_It's me ! And I have here a LxLight fanfic !_**

**_I don't any of Death or their beautiful characters : (_**

* * *

"Hey, Ryuzaki" said Raito watching the older man take marshmallows and pile them in a tower.

"What is it Raito-kun?" asked L still piling up the pink and white sweets, it had gotten to about 11 of them he was aiming to get to 20, at least.

"When was the last time you had something other than sweets for eating, he watched L stop with his tower making and turned and looked at him , popping a marshmallow in his mouth, aw man he looks so cute, wait what? What am I saying?

"Why, whatever do you mean Raito-kun?" inquired the sweet-loving detective, his marshmallow tower collapsed, damn it. He turned to start all over again.

"I mean, when was the last time you had something, oh I don't know, sour ?" demanded Raito standing up , toppling L a bit as they were handcuffed together.

"Well lets see, I had a lemon cheesecake the other day there" mumbled L put his thumb to his mouth, "Why are you so concerned Raito-kun?"

"Oh my god , no that doesn't count !" Raito practically screamed, "Okay then, something spicy?" Ha he had him this time.

"Um, yesterday…" He said trying not to smirk, Raito looked at him his mouth open, " I had a hot chocolate with chilli in it"

"Noo! Not like that !" Raito shouted , exasperated he sat down, "I give up"

"Raito-kun, I am confused … Give up what?" said the raven haired man.

"Just .. Never mind" said Raito turning back to his computer.

"Okay then, whatever you say Raito-kun!" L said turning back to his marshmallows.

The Next Day

Raito was tired, he was up all night thinking of a way to get L to eat something other than sugar…He knew that L was never going to just eat something that was given to him that wasn't a sweet.

"Hey Raito-kun" said L snapping Raito out of his evil-scheming, "Would you like a love heart?"

"W-what?!" shouted Raito blushing madly he turned towards L and saw he was handing him a sweet, ooh, love hearts, "Uh … sure" He took the sweet and looked at it, love hearts were the sweets that have silly things written on them, he turned his over and looked at what it said and gaped.

Sexy Beast. The love heart that L gave to him said Sexy Beast, was this deliberate ? Raito knew that he had a small crush for L, but did he feel the same way back?

"Raito-kun, are you alright, your face is awfully red…" said L looking at the boy.

"Uh, yeah ..I'm fine…" Go away. Go away. Go away. Stop blushing ! Your not a school girl !

"Is Raito-kun too hot?" asked L, refusing to smile at the cute sight before him, he leaned forward and put a hand to Raito's forehead which caused the boy too blush even more, ah fun.

"U-uh, no!" I'm fine! Honest!" He said quickly turning back to his computer typing things that didn't even resemble words down, what's he doing? Is he flirting with me? I hope he is…Wait what ?! Shut up !

That night when Raito and L were in bed and Raito was "sleeping" , L obviously still awake. Raito couldn't sleep, not with L sitting right beside him, now this wouldn't usually bother , but he realized .. He really really likes L.

He did eventually get to sleep but he woke up when he felt something tickle his cheek, he opened one eye, and saw a shadow looming over him, he jumped up quickly and felt something fall on top of him. That something was L.

"Eh?! Ryuzaki!" shouted Raito, "What are you doing?!" The detective quickly got off the boy. Raito got up to turn on the lamp.

"Um, I…err.." mumbled the man rubbing the back of his head with his head, a small blush creeping on his face, "You had um … some dirt on your face, I was trying to get it off"

"Dirt?!" shouted Raito, touching his face, "But I washed my face with my exfoliator and face wash and then moisturised it!!"

"Um … … okay" said L backing away from the clean freak a bit, "I'll be going to bed now…"

"Wait, Ryuzaki…" said Raito , his head bent down … " I have.. A surprise for you …"

"Really ?!" L turned his eyes sparkling, "Is it cake ?!"

"Uh … no, something better, I'll give you it tomorrow.."

"Something better than cake … I wonder what it could be?" said the man crawling into bed … That was a close one, he didn't suspect anything.. I just wanted to stroke his face… *Insert adorable blush* They both however didn't get to got to sleep straight away because Raito had to go rewash his face….

The Next Day

"Raito-kun! Raito-kun! Do I get my surprise now !?" squealed L like a small child at Christmas.

"Y-yeah, just sit still" replied Raito he was produced something from his pocket.

"A piece of fabric Raito ? That's my surprise?" said L a disappointed look on his face, "That's not better than cake…"

"Uh..no, its for around your eyes…" said Raito bending down to tie it around the detectives eyes.

"Raito-kun? Are you into S&M?"

"Ehhh?!" shouted Raito blushing very very deeply, he was glad L couldn't see him, "No! I'm not!"

"Oh, I see … I was just wondering, since your blindfolding me and we already have the handcuffs" said L lifting up his chained arm as if to prove a point.

"No, that's not what it is … You remember when I asked if you ate anything other than sweets …?"

"Yup"

"Uh…well here goes … " And Raito put his mouth to L's kissing him tenderly as if scared to go on, L kissed him back with more force licking Raito's lips, receiving entrance and his tongue explored Raito's mouth.

Raito realized halfway though he was meant to be the dominant one so he pushed his tongue back into L's mouth with his own and kissed him until they were out of breath.

"Raito-kun…" whispered L.

"Y-yeah?" asked Raito scared at what the raven was going to say.

"Can I take my blindfold off…I want to see you…"

"Sure ! Yes!" he said helping him take it off, Raito looked into L black eyes.

"So … How was that, better than cake I hope ?"

"Much better" said L smiling gleefully, "But Raito-kun, that doesn't count as me eating something other than sweets…"

"Huh? How?!"

"Because Raito-kun.. You taste just like sweets" said L smiling diving in for another kiss.

* * *

Yay! The end !! I hope you liked it ^^ I hope I got the S&M thing right because it was in the beach episode of Ouran High School Host Club …

And I was writing Light's name as Raito to see if I like it more … I like writing Light more .. But I like it when it's Raito-kun … if that makes sense …

Well , Until next time ^^

Fused-Chappy ~


End file.
